


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°57 : « Incorrect Marvel Quotes (#1) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gen, Incorrect Quotes, No Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Trois courts mais intenses échanges entre Steve, Bucky et Tony. Scènes coupées des films, probablement.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°57 : « Incorrect Marvel Quotes (#1) »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Iron » de Woodkid
> 
> Remarque :  
> On m'avait à plusieurs fois réclamé un “Facebook des Avengers”. À défaut de disposer de suffisamment d'idées pour créer une histoire entière, j'ai prévu de vous offrir une série de petites conversations (SMS, Messenger, ou ce que vous souhaitez imaginer) entre les personnages au sein de ce recueil, et ce, autant de fois que vous me le réclamerez :)

**Steve Rogers :** Bu... Bucky ?

 **Bucky Barnes :** C'est qui Bucky, bordel ?!

 **Steve Rogers :** Attention à la vulgarité !

 **Bucky Barnes :** Oh. Hé Steve ! Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ?

 

 

 

 **Tony Stark :** Mon fantasme est d'avoir raison, et c'est pour ça que je suis excité en permanence ;)

 **Steve Rogers :** Oh mon Dieu... Tony ! o.o' C'est... dégoûtant... j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir.

 

 

 

 **Steve Rogers :** J'ai vraiment envie de te frapper.

 **Bucky Barnes :** Mais... qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!

 **Steve Rogers :** C'est parce que tu es tombé de ce train !!

 **Bucky Barnes :** C'ÉTAIT DANS LES ANNÉES 40, STEVE !

 **Steve Rogers :** ET J'AURAIS AUSSI EU ENVIE DE TE FRAPPER SI TU N'Y AVAIS PAS DISPARU.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 131 (oups... ça faisait pas autant sur mon brouillon papier, mais faut croire que je sais vraiment pas compter xD)


End file.
